dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Role Will You Play?
Haha, not clever at all. Anywho, roleplays, yay! Community roleplays, even better! Why not make another one? Anyways, I guess just join in any time in the story. Please don't randomly appear out of no where and actually give some context on why you appear. Anyways, type a paragraph on what section you do, or whatever. I control de NPCs. (if there are any). It is encouraged you name your character after men or women's formal attire. 'Character List' *Tux *Mr. Rensho-TeamUnitedNerds *Pesto-TeamUnitedNerds *Eniko-Creeperman129 *Nectre *Naza - Dioran 'Story' Tux clutched the Dragon Ball close to his chest, as he sailed through space. Normally, he found interplanetary flight in the vast darkness of the cosmos to be a calming experience, a place where he could collect his thoughts in a place where sound literally couldn’t exist. However, he found the serene nature of space lessened somewhat by the fact that he was being pursued by a warrior infinitely more powerful than himself. The pale white alien stopped, his round, bulging eyes darting back and forth, from moon to moon, from distant star to distant star, as he realized that there was nowhere in the universe that was safe from his relentless foe. “Surrender the Dragon Ball” his pursuer said, in a voice commanding enough that he almost considered handing it to him for a brief moment. “N-no!” Tux said, sounding as though he was reassuring himself more than anything. “I don’t know who you are, but I’ll never give it to you!” “Fine,” his pursuer responded, raising his hand, as ki began to gather in his palm. “Don’t underestimate me!” Tux shouted. “I’m far more powerful than I seem!” His pursuer huffed, and fired an energy blast, taking the form of a thin, but fatally precise beam of ki aimed directly at the most vital of Tux’s vital organs. Tux placed his hand in front of him, and gave a display of his primary power, the thing that made him as deadly an opponent as he was, and what allowed him to obtain the Dragon Ball so easily in the first place. A blue ring of energy appeared in front of him, absorbing the pursuer’s beam. Then, a second ring of energy appeared above Tux’s body. The exact same beam of energy was fired out from it, towards the enemy who had produced it in the first place. Tux’s pursuer dodged it with ease, but he did seem fairly impressed. “Hm, you have the ability to link two parts of space together, creating a two-way portal. That is a powerful ability indeed, although, certainly such a power would’ve made it much easier for you to escape me.” “I can’t physically travel through my own portals,” Tux said, biting his lip, unsure of why he revealed that particular weakness to this stranger who also clearly wanted him dead. “Interesting, very interesting,” his pursuer mused to himself. Tux took a deep breath. Perhaps he had underestimated himself, and this enemy would be more manageable than he first though. Of course, he reconsidered that notion, once he looked down to see that his pursuer had buried his fist in his chest before he could even react. Tux coughed up a worrying amount of blood, that hovered in front of him, due to the lack of gravity. His opponent followed his strike up with another, and then another. If Tux didn’t know any better, he’d say that each strike was perfectly chosen and aimed, not to kill him, but to cause him as much pain as possible. Once again, he was convinced that he was totally outmatched, although the Dragon Ball still remained, clutched firmly in his hand. Perhaps his pursuer was hesitant to kill him, because he knew that, if Tux panicked, he could easily send the Dragon Ball into a portal, and have it reappear at the farthest edge of the universe, where he’d never be able to find it, or directly into an exploding sun. Tux wasn’t keen on losing the Dragon Ball himself, however, and he couldn’t imagine his current situation ending with him returning to the safety of his home, Dragon Ball in hand. “I’ll give you one last chance to hand me the Dragon Ball, before I end you, and retrieve it from your corpse.” Tux made no attempt to hand him the Dragon Ball, so his pursuer began to count down. “3...2…” every second was said with a deliberate, and hateful emphasis, as his patience began to dwindle. “...1” On the count of ‘1,’ Tux unleashed his last-ditch technique. It was a type of panic button, where he unleashed his powers over space in a wild, chaotic manner in a radius around him. An enormous tear in space appeared between him and his pursuer. The nothingness that surrounded them was sucked in, and bits of dust and various space vermin from all across the universe were spewed back out. His pursuer found himself dragged towards the hole, and despite his best efforts to resist, he couldn’t resist its pull. He was dragged into it, and presumably spit out somewhere else in the universe, somewhere far enough away that Tux wouldn’t need to worry about him, at least for a good while. The rift Tux created in space was connected to various other portals scattered throughout the universe, and his pursuer would end up coming out of one of them, hopefully in pieces. Tux took advantage of this opportunity, and flew off towards his home on a nearby moon, so he could enjoy and examine his treasured Dragon Ball, and add it to his collection. Even as Tux flew away, the rift he created in space still remained, as holes in reality of that size and power don’t simply heal once their creator has no more use for them. It continued to absorb within its designated radius, and it continued to release things from the portals it was connected to into the vacuum as well. Of course, there would no doubt be individuals across the universe who would be caught in the pull of the portals connected to Tux’s rip in time. Some of these individuals might learn of Tux, and his ever-growing collection of Dragon Balls, and oppose his plans for when he has all of them assembled. And that, of course, is when the adventure really begins. Part 1: Ships in Space with Every Race BOOM! BANG! KAPOW! Eniko was sitting there, watching TV, waiting until his ship reached his destination. An outpost. A Frieza Force outpost. For years, he had been in hiding, slowly taking out Frieza's forces, even managing to hijack one of their ships. But now was his time to strike. It had been a few days after news spread about King Cold and Frieza's death. With the forces without a leader, there was a small window of time to attack before they appointed a new one. He had studied up on the outpost long before he even planned to attack it. The moon of Planet Frieza 36. Cronus. A military base with 25, no, 50 soldiers. Half of them trainees. Perhaps the best thing about the base were its higher tier weapons compared to the rest of the Force. If he could capture the whole base, he could gather the reasources and rebels necessary to take the planet itself. A major planet with many traders providing the empire its wealth. After the planet, more planets. The rebirth of the Tuffles was coming soon. All others had died to those miserable Saiyans, and he sure wasn't going to ally with the one who killed the Saiyans. Too dangerous. Yes, it was better to wait it out until he could gain this opportunity. He sighed, turning off the television and going to a compartment to his right. He clicked a button to reveal the contents inside. Blaster. Check. Scouter. Check. Armor. Check. All of them slightly more advanced than anything Frieza's forces had, and all self built from the scraps of soldiers he killed. If he could just get those better parts, then his weaponry would be unstoppable. "Nothing can beat a Tuffle's engeneering" he blurted out, in a deep, raspy voice. The only thing, he thought, that would be a major flaw in his plan was if Abo or Kado were there. He stood no chance against either of them, and he sure didn't know where they went. "10 minutes until landing. 10 minutes until landing" the ship blared. Eniko shook. "Is this suicide? Perhaps. What if I fail? You won't! I can't! You MUST Enkio! I...I can't Tang." Enkio said to himself. He looked out the window into space. How intruiguing. All those tiny lights are big massive stars. Suddenly, the lights blurred and space went from blue to orange to green to red. No, the outside wasn't red. The ship was. Blaring red alarms "Warning! Warning! Shields at 5%! Shields at 3%!" Enkio, confused, ran to the ship's control room, clicked a button, turning off all the lights and redirecting the power to the shields. "Shields at 10%!" A sneak attack? No, not even the strongest blast from Frieza's ships could've taken his advanced shields down 95% in a single hit! Then, just as suddenly as the stars blurred, they faded back to regular light. Enkio looked up at the stars, wondering what just happened. He clicked another button and asked, "Ship. How much further to Cronus?" "Calibrating." There were a few moments of silence. "Unlocatable" Enkio was in disbelief. Years of planning, gone to waste because of what? Some...light show? A malfunction? Nothing could've gone wrong on the trip, but it did! He stopped, hearing a noise... The noise belonged to a portal, the same portal that had dragged Enkio into this remote region of space. The wormhole was now on the ship's interior, still connected to various other portals throughout existence. One of the portals it connected to was on Earth, right outside the house of a Mr Yasunari Rensho, a middle-aged man in a black suit, square-rimmed glasses and a with braided ponytail. The humming of the portal distracted him from the magazine he was reading. He went outside, to see that the portal was sucking up things around it, not aggressively enough to be a threat to his nextdoor neighbors, but just enough to leave a very noticeable spot of dirt on his otherwise perfectly green lawn. Mr. Rensho grumbled, rushing into his house, and coming out with his combat gi on a coat hanger. He had no idea where this portal was from, or what exactly would happen to him if he got closer, but he didn't have anything else to do today. He had his suit in case there was a business opportunity on the other end, and his gi in case it involved fighting. In his mind, that was all he needed. Well, there was one more thing. He went back inside, and scribbled a note, pinning it to the fridge. It informed his children, that, if they wanted to visit his house, or, more likely, if they needed to borrow money, that their father had jumped through a mysterious portal, and was probably somewhere in the far reaches of space, and wouldn't be back by monday, at least. With that settled, Mr. Rensho charged headfirst into the portal, which was a mistake, as he continued to charge headfirst as he exited, smashing the top of his skull right into the wall of Enkio's ship. Not all of the portal's entrants were as willing as Mr. Rensho, however. In another galaxy entirely, there was a warrior named Pesto, who was sitting on one of his planet's many red cliffs, examining the vast expanse of flora in front of him. Every so often, he would glance down at the Dragon Ball radar he held in his hands, and let out a briny sigh whenever he saw the screen still showed no sign of the mystical orbs in his solar system. He let out a sigh, as a portal appeared behind him, sucking him in unwillingly, and transporting him to the interior of Enkio's ship as well. Naza sighed and leaned back against her guard tower and placed her feet on the dead body of an enemy soldier. She was hired to protect a galactic merchant's house, and while the pay was good she found the job rather boring. So far only two attacks happened and she hated being stationary. "well better get some shut-eye" she said to herself and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Suddenly a loud humming and cracking woke her up, she jumped up and looked around "What the hell?" she yelled in surprise when she saw a large portal appearing in front of her. And before she could react to it she was sucked in the portal. She came crashing into Enkio's ship against the wall with such force she dented it, and then fell face first on the ground below her blue cloak falling above her and covering her completely. Enkio looked back, hearing the bangs in the ship. "Urgh...could it be that some of Frieza's soldiers snuck on board? I did a surveillance check before but...might as well be sure..." Enkio clicked another button, bring down a screen showing the layout of the circular ship. Four rooms. In the front, the control room. To the right of that, the healing station, with all the healing pods. At the back of the ship was the lounge he made. Finally, to the left was storage. In the middle of all the rooms was a column and a hallway, separating all of them from each other. He clicked another button. Suddenly, red dots showed up on the screen. Four dots. One was obviously him, but three others? Two in the hallway. One in the storage room. Still confused, he walked out of the control room and turned left, seeing a crustacean on the ground. Based on his build and clothing, he was obviously a soldier, but not one of Frieza's. "Still...I have to be sure." he thought. "Hey, get up" Enkio sternly said. Pesto blinked, dusting off his military jacket as he stood to his feet. He glanced at Enkio, and then the ship. He placed his hand against one of the two swords he kept at his hip, to show Enkio that he wasn't an enemy of his, but was ready to attack of Enkio made any wrong moves. He had no reason to suspect Enkio of abducting him, however, as he seemed just as surprised to see Pesto there as Pesto was to be there. "My name is Pesto, top soldier of the Genovese legion. I am a noble creature, and I mean you no harm, so long as you mean no harm to me. I'd like to know how I ended up on this ship, at the very least." Meanwhile, Mr. Rensho was recovering from smashing his head right into the wall of the ship. He ran his fingers over the top of his head, relieved to find that there wasn't a lump. He had no idea what healthcare was like in this part of space, but he imagined it'd probably be pretty harsh on his wallet. "What are you two talking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Rensho said, approaching Pesto and Enkio, addressing the two aliens with a surprisingly casual attitude. Unlike most humans, Mr. Rensho kept a close eye on the news, and after seeing footage of the various battles involving Saiyans and Namekians that had been caught on film, he had come to the conclusion that aliens must exist, and that he was bound to meet a couple at some point in time. Apparently, that point in time was right now. Naza grunted as she slowly pushed herself upward in a crouching position "What the hell" she mumbled to herself as she looked around scanning the area. "A spaceship....how..." she grunted again as she rubbed her back and noticed the dent in the wall she made. "Well I geuss whoever owns this ship is informed of my arival." while she wore standard saiyan armor shoulder spaulders, her lower back was mostly unarmored and she regreted this fashion choice for a few secondes as she rubbed her back. She then heard muffled voices in the distance of a group of people talking and she imediatly went on alert, pushing herself against the wall and moving in closer to listen in "Never know if these people are hostile" she thoughed to herself as she pulled her cloak over her in order to make herself darker and harder to see. "hope they can't sense energy." Category:Roleplays Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon